


No-one fakes it with Killian Jones

by LoveHOOKed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHOOKed/pseuds/LoveHOOKed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma's first time with the latest guy she's dating results in her having to "fake it" she starts to wonder if that's just something she needs to get used to. Killian tries to convince her that some men are more skilled than others.</p><p>Smutty one shot with bar sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-one fakes it with Killian Jones

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've ever written in my life! I am not a writer by any means, but I've been reading so many fics lately that ideas keep floating around in my head and I finally put one down on paper. Just a smutty one shot that I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not beta'd so mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or it's characters.

Emma Swan loved her job at the Rabbit Hole. It was not her main job, no she spent most of her time chasing bail skips round the streets of Boston. She was an excellent bailbondsperson and almost never missed a mark. However, Emma was also a single mother to a 10 year old boy. Henry was her whole entire world, and she wanted to give him everything, all the things she never had growing up in the group homes and anything else he could possibly want. Although she earned plenty of money in her regular job, every now and again there would be a lull in criminal activity, and she hated those months that she had to be extra frugal with their groceries and take out nights. She never wanted Henry to feel like he was missing out. So when her best friend Ruby suggested that she pick up a few shifts a week at the quiet bar where she worked, Emma readily agreed. It gave her that little extra in the bank every month that meant she never had to say no to her son.

Her foster brother David, and his wife Mary Margaret were more than happy to look after Henry a couple of nights a week to help Emma out. Henry was great with their young son Leo and loved spending time with his cousin so it worked out well for everyone. The first month or so Emma felt guilty being apart from Henry a couple of nights a week, but she eventually came to really enjoy those nights. She got to spend time talking to grown ups about grown up things and hanging out with her best friend, all whilst earning some extra money. For the first time since giving birth at the age of 18, she was doing something for herself and she had to admit it felt pretty great. She was even starting to date again, another thing she’d not done in years. She was slowly starting to feel like things were looking up.  
“The hole”, as it was affectionately known as by its regulars, was just that. Dark, tired looking and fairly small. Most of the clientele were older men who came into appreciate the draft ales and vintage whiskeys that weren’t available many other places in the city. However, there was one customer who stood out from the crowd.

Killian Jones was a good decade younger than most of the other drinkers. He first started coming in every Saturday night with his girlfriend Milah. He said it was the only place that that stocked his favourite, and very expensive rum. However, his age was not the only thing that set him apart from the other patrons. He was tall dark and devilishly handsome, with a rich and deep British accent that made all the women swoon, and eyes impossibly blue. He was always wearing his signature leather jacket and tight jeans that hugged all his best assets, and he looked the physical embodiment of sin. The men wanted to be him, and women wanted to be with him. Emma couldn’t help but appreciate his good looks and charm. 

Milah was the perfect match for him, with her long, dark wavy hair and clear blue eyes. She was beautiful and they made a striking couple. They were always so happy and friendly and immediately settled into a regular, easy banter with the bar staff whenever they came by. They’d formed an easy friendship where Emma would regale them with stories of her disastrous dates and Ruby would use them as a sounding board for her relationship dramas with Victor.

That is probably why everyone was so surprised when Killian came in six months ago and announced that Milah had left him. He continued to come in every Saturday night, but now he sat at the bar alone, and although he tried to maintain the fun and banter he had shared with everyone, the heartbreak and loneliness in his eyes was unmistakable to Emma. It was something she had seen in her own eyes every time she looked in the mirror. She wanted to tell him that she understood his heartbreak, but she didn’t feel ready to talk about Neal and her past pain. She wasn’t good at sage advice or warm hugs either, so she found herself just sitting with him and talking, hoping that her friendship and support would be enough comfort for now. She was getting to know him even more, realising that he was more than just a man to be lusted after, and was starting to look forward to those Saturday night shifts more than anything else. She decided not to read too much into those feelings as it was a can of worms she did not want to open. Emma was grinning at the thought that Saturday had come around again when she glanced at her watch and realised that she was running late for her shift.

She ran into the bar, breathlessly mumbling apologies, when Ruby stopped her with a mischievous grin. “Whatever Ems, it’s not busy and I’m more interested to hear how the big third date with Walsh went last night. Come on spill!” The redhead teased with one raised eyebrow. 

“Oh you know, it was nice” Emma said with a small smile trying not to give anything away.

Ruby gave her a scrutinising look. “Nice, hmmm. You don’t look like a woman who received the full third date experience last night. What happened, did you not get any action?”

Emma glanced around the quiet pub to check no-one was within earshot. There were no customers sat at the bar and the juke box was just loud enough that her voice wouldn’t carry to the customers sat around the tables. She did not everyone to hear the intimate details of her date with Walsh last night. She took a deep breath and went on with a shy smile “Yeah, we did uh, take the next step. He came back to my place after dinner, I invited him in for coffee, and well, he stayed the night.” 

“I can see from the look on your face it wasn’t the most mind blowing experience. Nobody wants sex to be nice”. Ruby grimaced. She poured Emma a shot of tequila, knowing she wasn’t the sort of person to share sober, and went on. “So what was the problem? Was he too small, was it a weird shape? I once slept with this guy who….”

Emma necked her shot and quickly cut her friend off from finishing that thought. “Ruby no! It was nothing like that. He just…well let’s just say he didn’t, um, get us both over the finish line”. 

Ruby looked outraged. “Oh don’t tell me he didn’t go down to lady town. I swear that should be made a crime” she huffed.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friend’s forwardness, and poured herself another shot of tequila. It’s a good job their boss Jefferson didn’t mind them having a few drinks when it was quiet, she was going to need some Dutch courage to continue this conversation. She wouldn’t normally share these things with her friends, but she felt like she’d been out of the dating game so long she wasn’t sure what to expect any more. “He did” she stated “it was nice but…..it just wasn’t doing the job”. 

“Oh” Ruby replied knowingly. “So what did you do?”

“Well…..” Emma tossed back her shot, and avoiding Ruby’s gaze, she let the next words tumble out of in one breath “I pretended that I was so turned on that I just needed him to just fuck me right now and then I faked it just so that it would be over.” Emma covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. “I think he actually bought it too! God I am a horrible person. What is wrong with me?!”

“Oh there is nothing wrong with you love, that monkey boy clearly doesn’t know his way around a woman” interrupted a lilting British accent. Emma would recognise that voice anywhere and her face burned bright red as she slowly turned to see blue eyes twinkling back at her. Somehow, Killian had quietly slipped into his usual stool at the bar, and conveniently overheard their conversation.

Ruby chuckled and raised her shot glass towards him. “Here, here” she said before downing her tequila and turning to prepare a glass of Rum for him.

Emma’s embarrassment turned to anger as she snapped “It’s rude to eavesdrop Jones. Besides, it was our first time together; he’s not going to immediately know what I like. Are you telling me you’re amazing in bed right off the bat?” She raised a doubtful eyebrow at him but he just smirked back at her, that signature smirk that she usually wanted to punch off his face (or kiss, but maybe that was the tequila talking).

“I can assure you Swan; I never leave a lady wanting. It’s bad form. A woman’s pleasure should always come first”. The way the words pleasure and come rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down Emma’s spine that she tried hard to suppress, but the eyebrow he raised in her direction suggested that perhaps she had failed to hide it. 

“Oh, so no-one fakes it with Killian Jones?” she asked indignantly. 

“No, I don’t believe they do, I’d be able to tell if they did. I could show you a good time” he continued with a salacious smirk. 

He kept his gaze locked on hers, and she could have sworn she saw his eyes darken. Ruby glanced between the two and mumbled something about stock checking before turning and making a hasty exit, leaving them alone.

Emma finally broke the tension by rolling her eyes at him. “Killian Jones, our resident stud” she mocked. He opened his mouth to reply, but Emma was saved from any more innuendos by an old gentlemen at the other end of the bar waiting for a refill of his ale. As she was filling his pint glass, she took a sideways glance in Killian’s direction and found that he was staring at her, with what she could have sworn was lust in his eyes. Since when did he lust after her, and where has the sudden sexual tension come from? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and made her way back to Killian with the rum bottle. She refilled his glass and they slipped into the usual easy chat and banter they were accustomed to. Emma found herself grateful that he dropped the subject, but couldn’t help but wonder what had shifted between them.

Closing time was approaching and Ruby had already headed home for the night. The bar was so quiet that there was no need for them both to be there. Ruby was opening up tomorrow so it was only fair that she gets the early night. Emma was quite happy to stay on chatting with Killian anyway and Henry was staying over with David for the night. There was only the two of them and one other middle aged man left in the whole place, so she had let Killian buy her a couple of rums, and on top of the tequila she was feeling a little buzzed. Emma’s apartment was within walking distance so she didn’t feel too bad. She was having a really good time with the dashing Brit so she couldn’t bring herself to care. He was back to his smiling carefree self and the thought that she was causing some of these smiles with her stories about her latest bail skip and the terrible blind date Mary Margaret tried to fix her up on made her feel good.

“I’m so glad to see you smiling again” she mused. “You’ve been so sad since Milah, and believe me I understand your pain, but I’m glad you seem to be doing OK again”. He visibly winced at the mention of Milah and she internally cursed herself for ruining the mood. 

“Aye” was all he managed to croak out, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. 

Emma felt her heart clench in that moment for reasons she dare not try to decipher. “Well it sounds like it’s her loss” she joked as she gave the hand that he was resting on the bar a squeeze. The second she made contact with his warm skin she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her. Killian must have felt it too because he looked up at her, an intense look in his eyes that she couldn’t read. He turned his hand over in her grip so they were touching palm to palm and squeezed back, his now darkened eyes never leaving hers. She felt her heart stop in her chest, then he pulled his hand away to scratch behind his ear in the nervous gesture she found so endearing.

Emma found herself missing the warmth of him immediately. The alcohol buzzing round her veins seemed to give her a courage she wouldn’t normally have. In a voice so breathy she almost wasn’t sure it was her own she found herself asking the question that had been on her mind all night. “Tell me, how would you show me a good time?”

Killian dropped his hand back to the bar and clenched and unclenched a few times. It looked like he was warring with himself and just as Emma was about to die of embarrassment and make a run for it he cleared his throat, drawing her attention back up to his face.

His tongue darted to lick the corner of his mouth, and then he rubbed his thumb over the moist spot in a gesture that made Emma lick her own lips. His eyes bored into hers and he leaned forward, one elbow on the bar. “Well first I would run my hand up those deliciously long legs and underneath that scandalously short skirt of yours until I found my way to your wet panties. I bet you would be dripping for me love” he grinned. “I would tease you and stroke you until you were riding my fingers.” He paused to adjust his growing hardness and Emma felt the heat pooling in her belly. She squeezed her thighs together as he continued. “Then I would have to taste you. Gods I bet you taste delicious” he said almost wistfully. “I would fuck you with my tongue, and unlike that buffoon, you’d be begging me not to stop. I would keep lapping at those sweet juices until you came on my tongue”. He licked his lips almost unconsciously and Emma could feel herself dripping down her thighs now. The urge to touch herself was becoming overwhelming so she gripped her rum glass tighter and took a sip. Killian watched as she licked a drip of the liquor from her bottom lip and his eyes darkened further. He carried on staring at her lips as he continued. “Then I would slip my length into your hot, tight little body and fuck you, hard and fast until you were screaming my name over and over again.” His voice was a low rumble now and he was staring at her with clear lust in his eyes, pupils blown wide. Emma could feel her legs trembling with want and she bit her lip at the thought of his hard cock driving into her. Killian growled low in his throat, watching her teeth dig into her lip. “Don’t do that love, or I will have to take you right here on this bar.” 

“Please, you couldn’t handle it” she quipped, more confidently than she felt. 

“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it” he retorted, popping the ‘t’ and raising a brow at her again. She suddenly felt giddy at the thought of him taking her on the bar. God it had been a long time since she’d had good sex.

At that moment, the only other customer in the building headed towards the door offering a polite “G’night” as he passed the bar. Emma quickly followed him to the door to lock up behind him. She didn’t dare glance back at Killian, because she wasn’t really sure she how to deal with the lust that was suddenly flowing round her body. Just as she finished locking the final bolt she felt a hard body pressing her into the door. She could feel his hard length pressing into her ass, as he took her hands in his and pressed them into the door either side of her head. 

“Perhaps I should show you” he whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her, making he shiver. She whispered out a shaky yes and he gently bit down onto the lobe and tugged with his teeth. He pulled her long golden waves over her left shoulder, and licked from the sweet spot just behind her ear down her neck, stopping when he got to the flesh where it meets her shoulder and biting down. He soothed the spot with his tongue then continued kissing and sucking up and down her neck. His hands moved down to her thighs and she felt his fingertips lightly trailing up the outside, pulling the hem of her skirt up with them. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and lightly stroked her taught stomach whilst his right hand slipped into her pants and he slowly ran his finger through her wet folds. “I knew you would be wet for me. You are absolutely soaking. Were you this wet for him?” He asked. Emma just shook her head, speechless as he gently teased her entrance before completely removing his hand, earning him a huff. “Patience” he chuckled into her neck as his hands came up to undo the buttons of her shirt painfully slowly “The anticipation just makes it more exciting”. 

Once open, he brought his hands up to her breasts and tugged on the cups so that the rounded flesh spilled over, palming them as he pressed his cock further against her. He briefly ran a finger through her slippery heat again, bringing it up to rub her arousal around each of her nipples, causing them to harden, then rolling them between his fingers and pinching them until her back was arching in pleasure. Emma felt like she couldn’t take it anymore, felt desperate for him to relieve some of the building tension. She reached back to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and turned her head slightly to try and look at him. 

“Please” she begged, trying, and failing to hide the desperation in her voice. He sucked down on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and slipped his knee between her legs spreading them wider for him. Without another word he slipped his hand back into the lace and plunged two fingers inside, curling them until he was stroking the sweet spot inside her, his palm creating delicious friction against her sensitive clit. Emma couldn’t help but buck her hips in sync with the pumping of his fingers, chasing her release. Her movements became erratic as she was nearing the edge, and Killian could tell she was almost there so he encouraged her. 

“That’s it love, ride my fingers, you’re so close, I can feel it. Let go Emma, come for me”. His smooth deep voice made everything sound all the more sinful, and it was enough to tip her over the edge, panting and moaning as her walls fluttered around his fingers. He removed his fingers slowly, gently rubbing on her swollen nub to gently bring her down from her high. He brought both fingers up to his mouth, sucking her juices from them, and releasing them from his mouth with a pop. “You taste like heaven, I can’t wait for more” he said as he spun her around, pressing her back into the door now. 

Emma was still feeling a little breathless, but as she stared into his stormy eyes she realised that she’d not even had a chance to kiss him yet. She grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him in for a searing kiss which he groaned into. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and he brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head, gently tugging her hair to angle her so he could deepen the kiss. They pulled away to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other. “Wow” Emma breathed against his lips. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet love”. At his promise, Emma could feel another wave of heat rushing to her core and was overcome with the need to touch him. She slipped her hands under his jacket to slide it to the floor and hastily unbuttoned his shirt, sliding that off too and running her fingers down the taught muscles in his chest and abs. She trailed her way through the soft chest hair that she hadn’t known she was desperate to feel until now. She went to unbutton his jeans but he grabbed her by the wrists pinning them over her head against the door. He pressed his hardness into her again, so she raised her leg to wrap around his waist, using her foot to press him closer, rotating her hips seeking the friction she needed. 

“There’s plenty of time for that, but first I’m going to feast on you.” Killian dropped to his knees in front of her, tugging her skirt down her legs, then pulling her panties down with his teeth. He lifted her ankle resting her leg over his shoulder. He held her waist tightly with his hands and licked his way through her wet folds. “I could eat you all night Emma” he said against her heat, his breath over her sensitive flesh making her shudder . He went in to suck on her clit hard, then licked gentle circles around it. The combination of his soft tongue and the prickly scruff was driving Emma mad with need, and he kept alternating between the two, working her up until her legs were shaking. He paused to dart his tongue inside her, and continued to fuck her until she was practically riding his face. She was wound too tight to be embarrassed by her actions, desperate for that second orgasm. She could feel the pleasure building, more intense than the first time. She couldn’t help herself from chanting “Oh god, oh god, oh god” and then one final hard suck on her clit had her falling over the edge again, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the door. Killian gently licked up her juices holding her up as her legs started to wobble. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurry. Sensing that she wasn’t going to be able to hold herself up any longer, Killian stood back up, hooking his arms under her knees and carrying her back over to the bar, sitting her down on a stool. 

He ducked his head down for a lazy kiss and Emma couldn’t taste herself on him. She was surprised how much it turned her on and she could feel that coil in her belly winding tighter. When her head finally felt clear again she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Considering they had been having hot, dirty sex, the look he was giving her now was more reverent than she was expecting. “You look absolutely beautiful when you fall apart for me” he practically whispered at her, stroking his fingers down her cheek. His surprisingly gently words caused her breath to hitch. 

She stared at him for a long minute, and started to feel panicked at the feelings she wasn’t expecting to feel. To try and break this new tension, she reached for his pants and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his zipper and reaching for his hard length. She gave it a few pumps before stopping to slip his jeans and pants down his muscular legs. He took them all the way off while she quickly removed the bra and shirt that were still half hanging off of her. She reached for him again, squeezing him, running her thumb through the pre-cum leaking from his slit and circling around his bulging head. She leaned in to kiss him, nipping on his bottom lip and started pumping him more insistently. 

“Fuck” he gritted out against her lips, thrusting into her hands as she reached down with her other hand to squeeze and stroke his balls. “Love, you have very talented hands but you’re going to have to stop if you want me to take you” he panted against her mouth. 

“Okay” she grinned against him, feeling a little triumphant at how wrecked he looked when he pulled back from her. She was still sat on the stool, and she pulled him back towards her, snaking her arms around his neck and wrapping her long legs around his waist. He rubbed his length against her core grabbing her ass firmly to pull her to the edge of the stool and even closer into him. 

“Do you want me to take you here Emma?” He crooned. “Do you want me to fuck you right on this stool, so that every time you look at it you think of me and my cock?” Emma licked along his collar bone sucking down and rolling her hips against him causing them both to grown in unison. 

“Yes, please Killian. I need you, I can’t wait any longer” she begged. At that he slid into her in one long slow slide. 

“Gods Emma, you’re so hot, so tight.” He whispered into her ear as he began slowly grinding into her. Emma leaned back on the stool, back resting against the bar. Her hands came up to touch her breasts, moaning at the feel of her hands and his cock both working her together. The sight of her touching herself prompted him to mutter a few mumbled curses and pick up the pace slightly. “You feel so good around me love, so good. I’ve imagined you like this so many times”. The tension was building up again, even quicker than the previous 2 orgasms, feeling like it was going to explode through her any minute. Killian squeezed her hips tighter and lifted them slightly, bringing them towards him to meet every thrust, now going deeper and deeper. She reached down to rub circles around her clit as she felt the pleasure building. “That’s it touch yourself love, take what you need” Killian panted, nearing his own release. “Harder, please, harder” she cried out, and he obliged, snapping his hips into her a few more times, pushing her over the edge as she cried out his name over and over again. He leaned down to capture her cries in a messy kiss, panting into each other’s mouths as her walls squeezed his thick cock milking his own release from him, hips stuttering as he filled her up completely, and then stilling when he was finally empty. 

As they were coming down from their highs, she leaned forward, resting her head onto his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently, soothing the red marks where she had been digging into the bar. She finally had her breath back but she didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure what this meant to him, if it meant anything at all, and she wasn’t entirely sure what it meant to her either. Killian broke her out of her thoughts by speaking up first. 

“Well I think that’s 3-0 to me” he announced proudly and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She chuckled into his shoulder and playfully swatted his arm, relieved that he knew just what to say to make her feel at ease. 

“I guess you were right” she mused “perhaps Walsh and I just aren’t a good fit”. 

“Well love, no need to go out with him again them, hmm?” he half asked, half stated. He gently took her face in his hands a brought it up so their eyes met. The way he looked down at her made her heart skip a few beats. “Let me take you out?” he asked softly, one eyebrow raised in question. The way he was looking at her like she hung the moon and all the starts made all her reservations melt away. 

“Okay” she nodded slowly, not feeling like her brain could form any more words at this point. 

“Aye?” he asked, and he looked so vulnerable and unsure in that moment that she couldn’t help but throw her arms around him and kiss him again, more gently than any of their other kisses. 

“Aye” She giggled, mocking his accent. 

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed and he helped her close down the bar before walking her home like a gentlemen. When they got to her apartment he pressed her into the door kissing her senseless (not so much like a gentlemen), but when she invited him in he politely declined telling her that he was going to court her properly. 

After the third date she invited him in and this time Emma didn’t fake it.

After the third month they said I love you and neither of them were faking it.

After the third year Killian asked Emma to marry him and he definitely wasn’t faking it (and the diamond ring he presented her was very real too).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, all comments welcome.
> 
> (and apologies if the title is a bit rubbish!)


End file.
